


It's okay to be afraid

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba and Nino have a conversation while Jun sleeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay to be afraid

Jun's head felt heavy. Rather than the unpleasant fog of fatigue that he typically associated with the descriptor, however, Jun's mind hazily landed upon the anomaly. He was _warm_ and laying on something _soft_.

Something drifted through the air above him. It was smoky and full and so very, very comfortable. Joining the vibrant timbre came an exacting tone. It was softer than Jun typically knew it to be and commingled with the haze just beyond his consciousness.

He felt like he was on a raft at sea, his mind lilting over waves of rising consciousness and sleep. Breathing deeply he made no attempt to push himself to either end, enjoying the cocoon of _safe_ he was feeling at the moment.

As his mind crested one of the waves of consciousness he felt a shift of weight beneath him--beside him? The change enabling the murkiness of his mind to break so that words made their way through.

"—About Sho." Jun could feel the words from their origin in the chest behind him.

"Don't worry about it," the high voice barely audible but so, so close.

"I'm not worried," another shift and Jun realized that fingers were running absently through his hair. It was soft and felt good, blunt nails occasionally smoothing over patches of scalp as they combed. "I think you should do it."

Quiet stretched and the dark warmth engulfed Jun once again as his raft dipped into sleep once more.

The next time his mind resurfaced it was because the feeling of motion at his head had stopped. Body and mind cooperating in a protest of the lack of pampering, Jun shifted slightly in his sleep.

Sound had been drifting across his ears before this point and the sudden quiet caused the world to be blank for a moment. Sighing, Jun allowed himself to begin to be dragged back down to slumber.

"—If it goes bad—"

" _If_ ," a deep voice pointed out quietly.

" _When_ it goes bad," the first voice corrected sharply, "I'll be right back here. I'm just saving everyone time and trouble."

"'Saving everyone'. If you say so."

"I do."

"It's okay to be afraid, Nino."

Silence.

"Nino?"

"Go to sleep."

Jun felt warmth slide from his belly and creep across his side as someone leaned over and wrapped an arm around the person on his other side.

"Do what it is you want. But don't use us as an excuse not to be happy."

Quiet, some shifting, and suddenly all warmth is returned in all places. Just above his ear Jun hears Nino whisper. "You're an idiot."

Aiba tries to stifle his giggles and Jun feels them reverberate through his chest.

The quiet that follows is not cold and jarring like the previous silences. Soon, Jun's mind slips back into the dark.


End file.
